1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covering structure, particularly relates to a covering that comprises additional attachments. The attachments are provided to constitute a dual-functional structure, whereby the functions of a container or that of a carrying holder could be optionally performed.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Electrical devices are often equipped with covering attachments. According to the functions thereof, a greater part of these attachments could be classified into two types. The first type includes structures for attaching objects to the coverings, and the second type involves structures that add transportation. For example, hi-fi equipments are usually equipped with hitches on the shells for the suspending of megaphones; for PC monitors, the case are often equipped with mouse containers; as well, some heavy apparatuses are equipped on the case with carrying holders for easy transportation.
If more than one function was required, generally an electric product would be disposed with several kinds of covering attachments. Taking PC monitors as examples, sometimes, it is simultaneously a mouse container and a pair of speaker hitches disposed upon a monitor. Moreover, if necessary, there would be a pair of carrying sockets on the shell, too.
According to the construction mentioned above, however, the conformations of the products would be complicated, and the manufacturing costs would be increased.
The present invention is to provide a combination of the two types of covering attachments.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a covering structure, comprising a case having an assembly surface; and a supporting element, which is pivotally connected to the assembly surface. The supporting element could be orientated between a first orientation and a second orientation, and the supporting element further comprises a supporting socket. The supporting socket is provided as a carrying holder as the supporting element is substantially orientated to the first orientation. The supporting socket is provided for containing objects as the supporting element is substantially orientated to the second orientation.
The case is the covering of a computer monitor, and the covering structure of the present invention further comprises a fixing device, provided to fix the supporting element to the first orientation or the second orientation. The fixing device comprises at least one fixing chuck which is setting on the supporting element and at least one fixing socket which is setting on the assembly surface, wherein the fixing socket is corresponding to the fixing chuck. The supporting element further comprises at least one through hole for suspending the objects.
The covering structure of the present invention further comprises a pivot shaft; the supporting element further comprises a shaft hole accepting the pivot shaft. The assembly surface further comprises a connecting socket; and the pivot shaft is pivotally connected to the connecting socket via the shaft hole, whereby the supporting element is pivotally connected to the assembly surface. The pivot shaft further comprises a stopper at one end, whereby the movement of the supporting element along the pivot shaft is constrained within a predetermined range.
The covering structure of the present invention further comprises a resilient element, which is disposed between the stopper and the supporting element, pushing the supporting element against the assembly surface, and the resilient element is a coil spring.
The supporting element further comprises an attaching board, disposed on the supporting element and across the supporting socket. The attaching board comprises at least one attaching through hole, wherein the attaching through hole is provided for suspending objects.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a covering structure, which is placed at a load-bearing surface. The covering structure comprises a case, is a supporting element and an attaching board. The attaching board comprises an assembly surface. The supporting element is disposed on the assembly surface, wherein the supporting element further comprises a first aperture, a second aperture, and a chamber exposed by the first and the second apertures. The first aperture is substantially oriented to the load-bearing surface. The attaching board is detachable disposed on the first aperture substantially; and the supporting element is provided to contain objects as the attaching board is disposed on the first aperture. The supporting element is provided as a carrying holder as the attaching board is removed from the first aperture.
The case is the covering of a computer monitor.
The supporting element comprises at least one groove on the periphery of the first aperture; and the attaching board comprises at least one guiding ridge corresponding to the groove, whereby the attaching board is removably disposed on the supporting element along the groove. Moreover, the supporting element further comprises at least one through hole, which is provided for suspending the objects.
The covering structure according to the first and second aspects of the present invention has a supporting element to provide a combination of the two types of covering attachments; the first type includes structures for attaching objects to the coverings, and the second type involves structures that add transportation, as is mentioned above. Further, in the first aspect of the present invention, the supporting element may be selectively pivoted to and fixed in a desired orientation.
As above-mentioned, the covering structure provides a combination of the two types of covering attachments with a single supporting element; therefore, the conformation of the covering structure is not complicated, and the relatively lower manufacturing cost would be achieved.